Triple Vida ¿¡Triple Amor?
by Pfan1313
Summary: Ya que, cuando son espias y las ven, las adoran. Cuando son famosas y las observan, su corazón da brincos. Y cuando pasan por su lado en la universidad, alli es cuando ellos las aman mas que a nadie. Ya que, cuando son espias y los ven, se pierden en ellos. Cuando son famosos, se rinden ante ellos. Y cuando los encuentran en la universidad, su corazon se dispara. Mal summary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

Summary del fic:

Ellos llevan una triple vida. En la universidad, són los más populares, los perfectos, los mejores jugadores de voley que están más que buenos. Fuera de la universidad, són la banda de chicos más famosa, los idolos de muchas/os jovenes, aquellos a los que admira medio mundo. Y, en las noches, són los espias chicos más qualificados, calculadores, serios y professionales en cada misión. No cada noche tienen misiones como espias, no cada dia van a la universidad, no siempre son idolos. Y ellos són todo eso, más ellos mismos. Aunque claro, en la universidad sí eran ellos mismos.

Ellas llevan una vida triple. En la universidad, no son las populares, no hacen caso a esas cosas y por lo tanto pasan desapercibidas, aunque no tanto, ya que tienen buen cuerpo. Lo único en los que algunos se fijan. Juegan muy bien a voley. Fuera de la universidad, ellas són la banda de chicas más famosa, las idolas de muchas/os jovenes, aquellas a las que admira medio mundo. Y, en las noches, són las espias más temidas, calculadoras, serias respecto a todo y professionales en todo momento. No cada noche tienen misiones como espias, no cada dia van a la universidad, no siempre són idolas. Y ellas són todo eso, más ellas mismas. Aunque claro, en la universidad, sí eran ellas mismas.

Ellos són el mejor equipo, ellas también.

Ellas se enamoraron, ellos también.

Pero el saber (todos, ellos y ellas) que tu corazón late por tres personas distintas, es descorcentante.

Ya que, cuándo són espias y las ven, las adoran. Cuando son famosas y las observan, su corazón da brincos. Y cuando las ven en la universidad hablando amenamente, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, las encuentran simplemente demasiado tentadoras.

Ya que cuando se los encuentran en una misión, se pierden entre sus movimientos. Cuando són famosos, se rinden ante ellos. Y cuando los ven en la universidad, los latidos de sus corazones se disparan.

Y TODOS TIENEN SU ORGULLO

Orgullo que, de ser pisoteado, se volverá más fuerte

Y, sin embargo...¿Es verdad que su corazón late por tres personas distintas?

Ellas són las _Dragon Princess_, o basicamente las _Fairy Girls_

Ellos són los _Dragon Slayers_, o basicamente los _Fairy Boys_

¿Comprendeis ahora la situación?

Informacion del fic:

_Relaciones:_

Knight – hermana mayor - Erza

Myst – hermano mayor - Jellal

Levy – prima - Juvia

Lis – hermana pequeña - Mira

Gray – hermano mayor - Lucy

Lucy y Gray – primos – Lis y Mira

Elfman – hermano pequeño - Cana

Romeo – hermano pequeño - Natsu

Gajeel – primo – Natsu y Romeo

Ever – hermana gemela - Freed

Cana y Elfman – hijos - Gildarts

Mavis – prima - Makarov

Wendy – prima – Myst y Jellal

Laxus – primo – Ever y Freed

Ellos son los Fairy Boys:

_Fairy Boys(Dragon Slayers):_

**Gajeel Redfox:** Cantante, Guitarrista, Modelo, Jugador de Voley, Actuar, Espia, Gamer. Bailarín.

**Edad:** 21 años

**Gray Heart:** Cantante, Pianista, Modelo, Jugador de Voley, Actor, Espia, Gamer

**Edad:** 20 años

**Natsu Dragneel:** Cantante, Guitarrista, Modelo, Jugador de Voley, Actor, Espia, Gamer, Bailarin.

**Edad:** 19 años

**Jellal Etherion:** Cantante, Pianista, Modelo, Jugador de Voley, Actor, Espia, Gamer, Bailarin.

**Edad:** 18 años

**Laxus Dreyar: **Cantante, Bateria, Modelo, Jugador de Voley, Actor, Espia, Gamer, Bailarin.

**Edad:** 22 años

**Romeo Conbolt:** Cantante, Bajista, Modelo, Jugador de Voley, Actor, Espia, Gamer, Bailarin.

**Edad:** 15 años

**Elf(man) Clive:** Secretario, Asistente, Masajista, Maquillador, Espia

**Edad:** 22 años

**Freed Justine: **Jefe de Vestuario, Organizador de eventos(de todos los de Fairy Boys), Espia, Gamer, Jefe de escenarios.

**Edad:** 21 años

**Gildarts Clive:** Entrenador de Voley, Representante, Profesor de materias inútiles, Manager, Espia.

**Edad:** 43 años (viejo!)

**Myst(ogan) Etherion:** Diseñador de Modas, Profesor de Música y Baile, Director de Operaciones, Director de películas, Espia.

**Edad:** 25 años

**Mak(arov) 'el viejo' Vermillion:** Director de Fairy Boys, Jefe de todos, Espia Profesional, ?

**Edad:** ?

Y ellas las Fairy Girls:

_Fairy Girls (Dragon Princess): _

**Levy (Mc)Garden:** Cantante, Pianista (y a veces violinista), Modelo, Jugadora de Voley, Actora, Espia, Gamer, Bailarina

**Edad: **18 años

**Juvia Loxar:** Cantante, Guitarrista, Modelo, Jugadora de Voley, Actora, Espia, Gamer, Bailarina.

**Edad:** 19 años

**Lucy Heart: **Cantante, Guitarrista, Modelo, Jugadora de Voley, Actora, Espia, Gamer, Bailarina.

**Edad:** 19 años

**Erza Scarlet:** Cantante, Bajista, Modelo, Jugadora de Voley, Actora, Espia, Gamer, Bailarina.

**Edad:** 22 años

**Mira(jane) Straus:** Cantante, Bateria, Modelo, Jugadora de Voley, Actora, Espia, Gamer, Bailarina.

**Edad:** 22 años

**Wendy Marvel:** Cantante, Pianista, Modelo, Jugadora de Voley, Actora, Espia, Gamer, Bailarina

**Edad:** 14 años

**Ever(green) Justine:** Secretaria, Asistente, Maquilladora, Espia, Masajista, Gamer.

**Edad:** 21 años

**Lis(anna) Straus: **Jefa de vestuario, Organizadora jefa (de todos los eventos de las Fairy Girls), Espia, Jefa de Escenarios, Gamer.

**Edad:** 18 años

**Cana Clive:** Entrenadora de Voley, Representante, Manager, Espia, Gamer, Alcholica, Profesora de materias inútiles.

**Edad:** 25 años

**Knight(walker) Scarlet:** Diseñadora de Modas, Profesora de Música y Baile, Directora de Películas, Espia, Gamer.

**Edad: **26 años

**Mavis Vermillion: **Directora de 'Fairy Girls', jefa de todas, Espia Profesional, ?

**Edad:** ?

Primero contaremos el pasado, el inicio de todo, para poder entender el presente.

Los Fairy Boys y las Fairy Girls, fueron inscritos en preescolar a dos diferentes escuelas. Una podria llamarse la escuela 'normal' y la otra la escuela para entrenar ser espias. En la escuela normal, se hacian clases normales (las inútiles de cada dia) más (opcionalmente) clases individuales de baile, canto, música (cómo tocar el instrumento que tú eligieras), diseño, etc. Los chicos y las chicas en esta escuela hacian clases normales y todas las clases intensivas individuales. En esta escuela no habia dormitorios. Luego, ellos tambien se inscribieron desde preescolar a un internado por la tarde de la misma compañia de escuelas (la cual tiene cuatro escuelas) y esta era una escuela para espias. Aqui solo se hacian clases de educacion fisica, teoria del espia y entrenamiento especial de espias. En esta escuela habian dormitorios ya que los horarios eran bastante irrazonables, era de 18:00 de la tarde a 21:30 de la noche, mientras que se levantavan a las 6:30 de la mañana hasta las 7:30 hacian otra clase, luego se iban a la otra escuela de 8:00 a 2:30, y luego iban a los clubs de la escuela 'normal'. Los chicos y las chicas entraron al club de Voley. En la escuela para espias, se hacian grupos de 9-12 personas para las clases, y esos grupos no se podian retocar casi nunca, eran los mismos que estaban en un mismo dormitorio, etc. Estos grupos son lo que seria su familia des de que llegaron al internado o escuela para espias. Estos grupos (en parte espia) incluian:

3-6 personas que iban a ser los espias 'directos' (los que iban al lugar de la mision).

2 personas que serian 'hackers'.

1 espia graduado.

1 espia maestro / director

1 espia 'directo' supervisor

Como tanto chicos como chicas se llevaban de maravilla y daba la casualidad de que querian ser famosas y todo eso, pues entonces propusieron hacer un grupo de 'idols' el cual seria asi:

6 personas que estaban en el escenario

1 Secretario / Asistente

1 Maquillador

1 Masajista

1 Jefa de vestuario

1 Organizador de eventos

1 Representante / Manager

1 Director de Proyecto

1 Diseñador de Modas

1 Profesor de Música y Baile

En estos casos en los cuales la gente no era suficiente se lo repartian, asi como tanto en los chicos como en las chicas, el secretario o asistente, el maquillador y el masajista eran la misma persona, igual que el jefe de vestuario y el organizador de eventos (ejemplos).

Como siempre fueron los mismos grupos (exepto cuando se unieron Romeo y Wendy, ya que se unieron más tarde por que son más pequeños) se llevan todos como una familia, ya que no han conocido otra. Una vez en la universidad 'normal' si habian dormitorios o apartamentos pero ellos siguieron en el mismo de la escuela de espias. Tambien habia la universidad para espias, la cual tenia los mismos horarios que la otra, y en la universidad 'normal' tanto chicos como chicas volvieron a unirse al club de Voley, en donde se repartieron asi las cosas:

6 Jugadores

2 Gerentes

1 Entrenador

1 Director de Proyecto

1 Supervisor o Segundo entrenador (el cual hacia las estrategias para los juegos)

Bien, asi, se volvieron famosos con actividades como actuar en películas, modelar para los diseñadores de su grupo, hacer canciones exitosas y estar todos buenos/as, en su trabajo como espia lograron ser los mejores (grupos) y en cuanto a Voley, total era para divertirse un rato, a parte con lo populares que son en la escuela (chicos) no hacia mucha falta lucirse más. Se me olvido decir que en la escuela y universidad de espias, como las clases son en grupos pequeños o individuales, no muchos conocian el secreto, ni siquiera entre los dos grupos sabian que en el otro eran espias. Como las escuelas solo tenian de 2:30 a 6:00 (3 horas y media que cosa es eso) muchas veces para hacer su trabajo como idol se saltaban algunas clases, por ejemplo si tenian una rodacion a las 9:00 de la mañana iban al director de su grupo y le pedian persmiso, luego el director de su grupo le mandaba la falta justificada al profesor de la clase. Esto solo lo hacian en las clases de la universidad en donde sus entrenadores de Voley y entrenadores de espias hacian tambien clase, a veces solo les tocaba con ellos y ellos ya justificaban la falta.

Y, para acabar de informar sobre este fic..

_Apartamentos de la universidad de espias (por grupos):_

Dormitorio para chicas (Fairy Girls).

12 habitaciones (con baño incluido en ellas)

1 baño común

1 cocina grande

1 salón gigante

1 jardín

1 comedor

Y el de los chicos (Fairy Boys) igual.

Las academias de la compañia 'Fairy' eran estas:

Fairy Academy (colegio 'normal')

Fairy University (universidad 'normal')

Tales of Fairy Academy (colegio secreto)

Tales of Fairy University (universidad secreta)

¿Informacion aclarada para todos?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes pueden ser un poco Ooc, y a algunos (Gray) se les ha cambiado el apellido. Los personajes y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, sueño y creador de todo Natsu Dragneel existente. Si fuera por mi, aqui ya no habria nadie inocente. 

**PROLOGO 1 – Los Fairy Boys**

En la Fairy University se veia a un grupo de 8 jovenes, adulados por la mayoria de poblacion femenina de esta, y probablemente admirados y enviadiados por la otra mayoria, la poblacion masculina. Dios, que duro debia ser ser popular. Si, ya me lo imagino.

¿?: Hielitos! Duelo!

El que acaba de gritar a todo pulmón, Natsu Dragneel. Un joven de 19 años, que por cierto esta buenissimo (pensamiento de medio mundo), forma parte de los Fairy Boys, un grupo el qual son los más populares en la universidad. Tiene una personalidad infantil, es muy extrovertido, es alegre, divertido y pocas veces no anda sonriendo. Aunque parezca inocente no lo es, no te fies demasiado de eso. Es muy competitivo, sobre todo con su ami-enemigo Gray y el otro ami-enemigo, Gajeel. Se me olvidó decir que en el voley es un as? Bueno, entonces ya lo sabeis.

¿?: Ah? Que me acabas de llamar, pedazo de cerebro calzinado?

Y el que le acaba de responder des de la otra maldita punta del planeta es Gray Heart. Suele ser frio con quien no le caiga bien, pero con sus amigos es muy agradable. Se la pasa peleando con Natsu y Gajeel. Es muy distante con las personas, y muy poco sincero con sus sentimientos. Se puede decir que no le gusta mucho que indaguen en sus asuntos, pero siempre y cuando te tenga confianza, este tio es un 'relajao' de la vida. Tiene 20 años, pero aun siendo mayor que Natsu no ha madurado ni un poco más que él.

Natsu: Bien nevera con patas, te lo buscaste.

Gray: Ja, a ver cuando puedes superarme, tabasco.

Natsu: Te vas a arrepentir, hielo crudo (ay pero que inteligente -sarcasm-)

Y ahi va la silla...

¿?: Quién fue el maldito estúpido que me lanzó la **** silla!?

Y ese de ahí es Gajeel Redfox. Ah... los tres se tienen mucha confianza, pero son unos pesados. Gajeel es del tipo de persona que a simple vista tacharias de delincuente. Piercings por toda su cara, ropas negras y grises, sin contar que su cara da miedo. Seguimos. Tiene 21 años, y es rudo y muy tosco con las cosas. Muchos le dicen que es un gruñón (en realidad solo los F.B. Pero eso da igual...), y muchas veces no tiene delicadeza con las cosas. No es la persona más amigable que puedas encontrar en este mundo, pero tiene su parte tierna. Le cuesta hacer amigos, pero como dice él 'mi familia es suficiente'. Es muy testaduro... y muy cabeza hueca.

Natsu: Callate, maldito come-hierro! No ves que le estaba a punto de patear el trasero a Hielitos!

Gray: Eso no es verdad, llamitas. Sabes que te ganaria igual.

Gajeel: Que me da igual! Acaso quereis pelea, eh?

Natsu: Claro! Ven, hierros!

Gray: Oh, con que quieres pelea, eh cabrón...

Bien, ya tenemos a esos tres peleando...proseguimos, por favor? Si, ya puedo? Perfecto. Entonces vamos a ignorar completamente la pelea y...

¿?: ¡Como sigais peleando os voy a freir todos en una maldita barbacoa!

Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: J-Jellal...

Jellal Etherion, 18 años. Es el que mantiene a raya a estos tres. Si, con solo 18 años él ha hecho pasar sus peores traumas a estos tres. Suele ser prudente, aunque a veces no se puede resistir a romper un poquito las reglas y irse con los chicos a hacer travesuras... Es muy responsable, es serio pero a la vez divertido y si lo hacen enojar... 'buena suerte', o 'mucha mierda', por que de suerte eso no tiene nada. Si eso ocurre... echate a correr como una nena y pide perdon cuando te alcanze, tal vez te libres de una semana en el hospital... o tal vez no.

Jellal: Todos... Paren de pelarse o si no...

Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: No te preocupes, Jellal no destruiremos nada, somos los mejores amigos!

Jellal: Jaja, okey. Los dejare en paz chicos. Solo no quiero destrozos. Ya me regañó lo suficiente Gildarts por dejar que mis 'senpais' destruieran medio edificio.

Gildarts Clive, el maestro de clases inutiles. Mujeriejo y alcholico, se la pasa diciendo lo maravillosa que es su hija Cana y lo orgulloso que esta de su hijo Elfman. Dios. Es un tardón sin falta, ya ni recuerdo la última vez que este tipo llegó no antes, a tiempo. Es un despreocupado de la vida, pero su trabajo lo hace más eficiente que nadie (exepto Mystogan, en él es imposible encontrar un maldito error en sus documentos o trabajos).

Gildarts: Pues suerte que al menos no lo hizo el viejo, Jellal. O quien sabe, lo peor que pudo haber sido Mystogan.

Jellal: Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Gildarts. ¿Tu tan temprano por aqui?¿Se acabó ya el mundo?

Gildarts: Ja, ja. Makarov me pidió que viniese en cuanto antes.

Makarov Vermillion, el 'director' de los Fairy Boys. Nadie sabe su edad, es un borracho que ni es profesor ni nada, pero tiene más conocimiento que toda una biblioteca. Makarov se podria decir que es algo asi como uno de los dos sub-directores de esta universidad. Él es conocido por los F.B. Como 'el viejo', el padre que nunca tuvieron. Él esta a cargo de todo lo que significa ser el director de los F.B. Sinceramente, él es pervertido, y es un maldito jodedor profesional, pero que se le va a hacer.

Y así Gildarts se fue.

¿?: De que hablaban hermanos?

Y ese que hablo.. Romeo Conbolt. 15 años. Increible que este en los Fairy Boys a esta edad, pero es un maldito prodigio y a parte esta como aprendiz... o algo asi. Es el más pequeño de los F.B., pero tiene un caracter amable y extrovertido. Es un poco timido con las chicas y con las personas que acaba de conocer, pero es muy buen compañero. Se sonroja facilmente, asi que eso lo hace ver todavia más pequeño. Y que no os extrañe que diga que este pobre chico sea más responsable que los tres idiotas que hasta hace unos minutos estaban a punto de derrumbar toda una universidad. Una. Maldita. Y. Costosa. Universidad.

Natsu: Oh, hola Romeo!

Gajeel: Hey. Hablabamos de lo horrible que es que te regañe el viejo. Jaja.

Jellal: Os recuerdo acaso que por vuestra culpa estamos teniendo esta conversacion?

Una aura oscura rodeo al Etherion, y enseguida los tres culpables empezaron a temblar.

Romeo: J-Jellal, no se quien me parece más peligroso, si tú o Mystogan cuando se enfadan. Se parecen tanto que ya no sé quién es quién cuando os enfadais.

Jellal: Romeo sigues aqui? Sabes lo que me hará Freed si dejo que veas tortura?

Freed Justine, el hermano más sobreprotector si de Romeo se trataba. Freed tiene 21 años, es un chico que tiene el pelo largo, y por eso o lo confunden con una chica o se la pasan diciendo que es homosexual, pero como todo buen miembro de F.B., les da una patadita o una mirada assessina para que se paren los rumores estúpidos. Esta claro que no es homosexual. Es calmado, pero a la vez tiene muy poca paciencia. Si tiene algo importante que decir dice 'runas' y misteriosamente todos se quedan calladitos. Debe ser un poder sobrenatural... si, no hay otra explicacion. Tiene un don para lo artistico, y le encanta el romance.

Gajeel: J-Jellal...

Gray: D-dijiste...

Natsu: T-tortura...?

Freed: No delante de mi pequeño hermanito!

Freed se llevó a Romeo de allí, para que no sufriese un trauma tan grande como un Jellal cabreado golpeando mortalmente a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel. No, él no queria eso.

Luego de que la paliza de los idiotas hubiese sido realizada, Jellal vino con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguido de tres chicos casi irreconozibles... ah! Si eran Gajeel, Gray y Natsu! Ay, que mal ando de la vista.

¿?: Dejar asi a los idiotas, es de hombres amigo.

Jellal: Elf.. Sabes que eso si es de hombres.

Chocaron sus puños. Pero que de raritos estaba F.B.

Elfman Clive, un hombre obsesionado con la hombría. Siempre decia 'esto es de hombres' o 'esto no es de hombres'. Es un poco reservado, pero siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hermanos. Es un hombre muy musculoso. Es un poquito exagerado. Bien, tal vez un poquito más que poquito. Pero nada más. No es del todo sincero con sus sentimientos, pero no los niega o tan solo dice que no es verdad. Digo que no es del todo sincero por que sabe expresarlos a la perfeccion, solo que no con palabras, mas bien con acciones. Tiene 22 años.

¿?: Hey. Que tal?

Oh! Otro de los malditos buenorros de F.B. (todos estaban buenos, aceptemoslo). Laxus Dreyar, es un hombre de pocas palabras y un poco grotesco. Es buena persona, pero lo oculta perfectamente. Tiene 20 años. Es una persona seria y segura de si misma, no tiene ni sentido del humor ni sentido común, pero eso en los F.B., supongo que es común. Y.. a parte de que tiene un cuerpo de muerte y un tatuaje que te hace babear en el pecho.. nada más.

¿?: Laxus, te necesito un momento. Te puedo tomar de nuevo las medidas del brazo derecho? Necesito confirmarlas.

Laxus: Claro que si, Myst.

Mystogan o Myst Etherion, el hermano mayor biologico de Jellal. Si alguien les encuentra una diferencia en el fisico, que me avise que yo no he sido capaz. Es callado y misterioso. Su trabajo siempre es immaculado, nunca hay fallos. Trabaja mucho, pero como casi siempre se queda hasta tarde trabajando, se dice que exepto los F.B. nadie conoce su rostro (pura mentira bitches, yo lo vi) Es reservado y suele conservar la calma en todo momento, pero cuando se enfada o se mosquea le puedes decir adios a tu vida. Si, es en lo que se parecen los Etherion. Tiene 25 años, aunque no lo parezca.

Laxus y Myst se han ido, y el timbre del comienzo de las clases en la universidad da inicio.

Las clases pasan aburridas para algunos, más no para Natsu, ya que se pasaba las clases observando a _'esa'_ rubia.. bueno, tecnicamente ni se habian hablado una sola vez, pero se la pasaba horas mirandola como bobo.

En otras clases, como en la de Laxus, tenian la suerte de que su clase esta dando frente a otro salon de un edificio más lejos, en dónde observaba cada movimiento de una señorita albina...

Mientras tanto, Gajeel y Gray no tenian esa clase de suerte, pero _accidentalmente_ se encontraban con las peliazuladas que los traian locos en la cafeteria de la universidad.

Y en cuanto a Romeo... Pues él estaba en la clase de Jellal, deseando ir a la clase de 1-B, no de 1-A, ya que en la B se encontraba esa chica...

Y que contar de Jellal, él solo queria ir a la puerta del director y pasar _ocasionalmente _el pasillo donde se encontraban los mayores, ya que asi podria ver la a ella...

Y, en cuanto a Myst y Gildarts, pues ellos se la pasaban o haciendo clases (Myst solo hace clases a los Fairy Boys) o vagando, y en el caso de Myst, a ver como se encontraba la pequeña a la qual adoraba, y por pequeña me refiero a un año menor que él. Un. Año. Menor. Que. Él.

De Freed no hay que decir mucho, solo estaba parando atencion en clases, y.. bueno, Makarov estaba ahi bebiendo alcohol... mmm... dejemos eso.

Una vez el timbre de las 2:30 sonó, los F.B. salieron disparados hacia 'el arbol' (incluso Makarov), y se dirigieron al parking, en donde estaban sus motos. Tenian coches, pero no hacia falta sacarlos del departamento solo para ir a la universidad y para su rutina. Que mierdas hasta el viejo tenia una moto! Tenian unas motos de última generación, y iban de maravilla.

Se dirigieron al estudio de grabación Fairy Tail, también de la misma compañia que su universidad y escuela. Si es que tuvieron que restringir el paso de las fans en la universidad para poder estudiar tranquilos, y aún así, con las actividades del club de voley, y las chicas que muchas veces los perseguian gritandoles cosas como 'Quiero un autografo!' o 'Oh dios hazte una foto conmigo!' y no lo podian rechazar a menos que tuvieran una muy buena razon, asi que... a quien engaño las trataban de evitar a toda costa. Entraron al estudio, en donde la recepcionista Laki siempre estaba ahí, dandoles un buen merecido 'buenas tardes' o un simple pero agradecido 'bienvenidos'.

Y como siempre, le respondian 'buenas tardes, Laki'. Definitivamente la rutina no los aburria nunca. Subieron al piso 32, el piso de los _'Dragon Slayers'. _Se fueron al estudio de grabación, hoy (según Elfman, que le habia dicho a Gildarts) tenian que grabar cuatro canciones, pero solo con voz, mañana harian los instrumentos, luego tenian que modelar los nuevos diseños de Myst y por último tenian que ir a buscar el guion de la nueva pelicula de Myst, sinceramente no se de donde saca tanto tiempo Myst como para hacerlo todo a la vez.

Una vez grabaron la voz de las canciones, las comprobaron y al ver que todo estaba bien fueron a modelar para el pase de modelos de Myst, en dónde él también salia modelando pero solo una vez. Después de hora y media de pase de modelos, salieron del estudio hacia el departamento, alli Myst tenia los guiones ya listos. Entre todo, ya eran las 5:35 de la tarde.

Myst: Venga chicos, llegareis tarde a clase.

Pero los chicos no tienen clase por la tarde, verdad? Entonces, que? Ellos són espias, espias expertos que por la noche se iban a dar clases en la 'Tales of Fairy University', una universidad para espias.

Antes de irse, a pasar la lista. Y, quien lo hacia sino el viejo.

Makarov: Los seis espias directos!

Natsu: 1

Gray: 2

Gajeel: 3

Jellal: 4

Romeo: 5

Laxus: 6

Makarov: Los hackers!

Elfman: 1

Freed: 2

Makarov: Profesores!

Myst: 1

Gildarts: 2

Makarov: Bien, estamos todos. Ahora, coged las motos. Nos vamos a Tales of Fairy. Hoy no haremos mision, pero hoy teneis todas las clases fisicas. Entendido?

Todos: Si!

Mak: Son las 5:45... mejor nos vamos chicos!

Gajeel: Gehee.

Gray: Vamos! Directos!

Jellal y Myst: Ah...

Natsu: Rápido, rápido!

Todos llegaron a la universidad a tiempo, menos Gildarts y Myst, ellos se fueron a revisar unos documentos a su despacho y Makarov se fue tambien a su despacho, así quedaron los ocho haciendo jaleo en la clase hasta que Gildarts se los lleva para hacer entrenamiento fisico especial y Myst los evalua, como en cada clase. Al menos no iba a molestarlos nadie, ya que todos conocian a los Fairy Boys. Los de la universidad 'normal' como los más populares, media America por su 'trabajo' (idol bitches) y los de la universidad 'espia' como uno de los dos grupos mejores en la academia.

Lo que no sabian, es que el otro grupo estaba compuesto por sus mayores admiradoras, a las quales, ellos se pasaban el dia observando y babeando por ellas. Dios.. que pequeño es el mundo, verdad?


End file.
